The Great Goddess Amaterasu
by theholychesse
Summary: If spirits exist, why not gods? The goddess of the sun and nature walks the earth, when she sees a rabbit-hog that would be great nutrition for her unborn child. Another person wants it as well, Sokka. (Rated T for blood)


Sokka was hunting solo. He doesn't need fancy bending to get dinner! He was going to use his trusty club and boomerang.

Spotting a rabbit-hog, he took his boomerang out and held it, ready for the kill. He was about to swing it when a white blur ran at the rabbit-hog, taking it with it.

Squawking, Sokka ran after the blur.

…

The rest of the Gaang was busy doing bender business. Aang was practicing earth-bending with Toph and Katara was practicing water-bending by herself. A scream that sounded like Katara's brother came from the near by woods. Katara, feeling that her only brother was in danger ran toward the shout. Aang and Toph followed.

….

Sokka was getting very out of breath and getting close to the powerful rivers that were near the woods. The blur was slowing down, though the lack of heavy breathing from it said that it was not exhaustion that slowed it down, perhaps it was taunting him?

Getting angry, he ran faster, a burning pain in his suddenly enveloped his lower left leg. He did what an ordinary person would do, he screamed in pure pain.

…..

Katara's heart throbbed from that scream, she heard it only a few times in her life, when he broke his arm, when he almost bit off his thumb and when Katara had fallen in some ice. It was her brother's scream of pain.

She saw Toph racing behind her and Aang flying overhead. She arrived in time to see her brother drop into the river and be taken away by the strong currents.

…..

The pain was too strong for him to stand, he tried however. He saw that a stick had impaled his calf, blood spattering all over the rocks and leaves. With the last amount of strength gone he fell in to the raging river below.

…..

Katara tried to bend the waters, she really did, but alas they were too strong. To her left Toph was trying to earth-bend, but with the same results as Katara. A white blur jumped into the river.

It was a white wolf with red markings, tufts of extra fur at its legs, a red disk with green, blue, pink, red, and orange flames shooting out of it and big, golden eyes.

With a swish of it's tail a lily-pad appeared on the raging river and it stood on it. With another swish, another lily-pad appeared and it hopped on it. With another swish came another lily-pad and so on, until the wolf got to her brother.

It grabbed his body in its mouth and hopped onto land.

Katara ran with all her strength and got to her elder sibling before the others. The wolf looked at her with those wise, gold eyes.

She saw the state of her brother and gasped in horror. He was very pale, due to the blood lose that his wound caused. His leg was filthy with his crimson juices and a stick was sticking out of it. Katara pulled out the stick and bent down to help, somehow, since the healing water she had was completely gone she could not use that.

Gasps behind her told her that the rest had come. The wolf looked at Sokka sadly and with a swish of it's tail, water cleaned off the blood. Katara looked at it briefly amazed but then looked at her fallen brother.

The wolf touched the wound with it's nose and a miracle happened. The wound began to fuse back together. Gasps from her brother said that it hurt. After 10 seconds the place where blood was gushing threw and a hole there was now just a little pale dot on his leg.

Sokka's breath that were previously deep and hard were now calm and soft. The Gaang looked at the animal, wide eyed and amazed.

Aang, taking a deep breath asked,

"Are you a spirit?"

"No, young one I am not." A female voice said. It came from the wolf and all around them at the same time. The wolf had not moved it's jaws at all.

"What are you then?" Toph asked, her typical cockiness gone.

"I am Okami Amaterasu, goddess of nature and the sun." The Gaang's eyes widened, they were in the presence of a god! And the mother goddess as well!

"Oh great Amaterasu, can you help us defeat the fire-lord?" Katara asked voice high.

"Alas child I cannot, for the problems caused by man, I cannot fix." Amatersu said, her lips then twisted in in to a smile.

"But that does not mean that I cannot help." In a flash of light she was gone.

…

At the fire-lord's palace, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko spot a white wolf with red markings, a disk on her back, tendrils flowing off it and a pregnant belly. She bows her head to the group and walks away. Leaving behind grass and flowers on the ground.

At the end of that day, the Avater had saved the world.


End file.
